One problem in woodworking is that of cutting veneer into strips, eliminating defects such as knots, holes, etc., laying the strips side by side and stacking them to form layers of sheets of pre-established width and length to be sent on to subsequent manufacturing steps. This invention relates to a device for carrying out such an operation completely automatically and at high speed.